The field of haptics is the science of interfacing with users via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, or motions to a user. Haptic devices are increasingly used to provide a user with sensory input that conveys information about the surrounding environment. For instance, a haptic device can produce vibratory motions to provide the user, through his or her sense of touch, with various types of information. Haptic devices are commonly used in the field of gaming to provide sensory cues related to the user's environment.
Ordinarily, haptic devices are integrated into controllers (e.g., joystick), so the user can receive haptic feedback that relates to movements of the controller and/or an object being controlled. Typical haptic devices provide vibratory or force stimuli to display information to the user. In some instances, however, such stimuli can interfere with the user's ability to accurately and/or safely manipulate the controller that provides such haptic feedback. For example, force feedback on a controller that is used to operate a crane can result in unintended movements of the user's hand, which may, in turn, move the controller to an unintended position, thereby causing an accident. Similar results occur in video games when utilizing a force feedback joystick to control game play; however, this resulting loss of control has less catastrophic consequences. Hence, in some instances, vibration feedback and especially force feedback may reduce safety of operation of a controller that integrates such haptic feedback mechanisms. This is especially of concern in safety critical applications, such as robotic surgery or catheterization. Such concerns are the reason why force feedback of tool tip forces are not currently permitted in robotically enabled surgical applications.
Accordingly, there is a need for skin stretch feedback devices, systems, and methods.